someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Why No One Goes To Hydro
Running towards the Capture Point hoping to make until then, everything stopped. The screams, it happened again. And everything restarted. Even my life.... 12/17/ 02: I absolutely hated the cold like this in Russia, not fun. Especially when I can't play Mario. Man I love Mario, so creative in design but otherwise he doesn't impress me. I finally got home to my Dad laying on the floor, I was shocked when I saw an axe in his head. A man standing over him saying "This is what you get for crossing paths." I called mom immediately. 4/23/03: About a year after my Dad's death and Mom is still heart broken. Sometimes I hear Mom in her sleep say, "Aluqs, come here. I won't let your father hurt you." This freaked me out. Why does she want me away from father?! My name is Aluqs Redom by the way. I went to my bedroom to think about this when I saw my iPod. I picked it up and shimmied over to my bed, I turned it on and decided instead of thinking about all of this, I'd just listen to Nightcore. I heard the doorbell go off, I quickly ran down hoping this was Team Fortress 2. Yes! 4/28/03: I played a lot of Tf2 to the point of not even remembering my father's death. The disk may have seemed hacked but I'm sure it was a shipping matter that can just be ignored. Just then it said NEW ITEM in big bold letters on my letter box. I looked and it was the Unusual Golden Wrench. I went to go look this up and it turns out I now have the only one and I could be the most boss player ever. I wonder if I can get even more money than the Gold Frying Pan. I then saw I had a friend request from XxHauntedBawsxX. He sounded pretty cool, even better than mine. I accepted his request and he invited me to a Steam chat. His voice sounded weird and dark but I pay no mind and listen. He says do you want to play Hydro? I want to say no considering that Hydro SUCKS but I decided yes but before we went I asked him why are we playing Hydro instead of other better maps. He then ended chat. 5/14/03: I finally saw XxHauntedBawsxX get on and so seeing I started the Steam voice chat again. He invited me to the game and said, "I'll show you why nobody plays on Hydro." I picked my favorite class the Pyro and he picked Spy. It was weird how the actual place looked than the last time I actually played it. The sky was a It's going to rain but it actually won't it will rain no where close to us kind of gray. The walls seemed to be cracking, and there was a little blood here and there. I saw I only had 20 seconds left to get to the control point but considering I was screwing around. I quickly tried to get there but it was too late and Pyro was ripped to shreds. I saw XxHauntedBawsxX standing there at the control point and he typed. U suk at Teem Fortres too u littl idiut u suk. Was he serious? Spy seemed to become more demonic. He then completely transformed and said "THIS IS WHY NOBODY COMES TO HYDRO!" I was going to shit myself when I saw the horrific mess of a Spy. I went look behind me and I saw my mom watching with what looks like no eyes and I then pissed and shit myself at the exact same time. I got the option to respawn in as a scout. I clicked yes and there was the usual setup round. While I was waiting I looked back at my Mom, her eyes were bleeding and emotionless. I poked her and she fell down. The round started without me knowing and once again only 20 seconds to make it to a Control Point. I was getting really close. Finally I almost made it there until time seemed to freeze and I could hear screams of all nine of the Mercs except for scout, I then heard Scout, You're next. I quickly shut down my computer. 6/23/03: I haven't played Tf2 in awhile so I decided to see if the hauntings were done. When I booted up Tf2 XxHaunted Voice chat called me. He then forced my mouse into joining his game of Hydro. I screamed no but to no avail. There was a notification that said I've got a new item. It was Scout's severed head called "Don't Leave". I spawned in as Scout with no head. I saw the control point and I ran like hell. Not going to make the same mistake. Running towards the Capture Point hoping to make until then, everything stopped. The screams, it happened again. And everything restarted. Even my life.... 2/18/97: Aluqs Redom is born in Tiksi, Russia. 2/19/97: Random person comes and tells about the hauntings. 2/20/97: Aluqs is Killed. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Team Fortress